Frágil pero fuerte
by florgi13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Niall siempre ha sido el frágil, el sensible de la banda. Luego de que una fan le dijera algo muy malo; ¿Podrá su novia, Demi Lovato, animarlo un poco? One Direction/Demi Lovato fanfic. Niall/Demi.


**So, antes que nada, si no te gusta el ship Diall, por favor retírate, nadie quiere leer comentarios rudos o malintencionados y tú tampoco quieres pasar un mal rato leyendo esto. Hagamos lo mejor para todos ¿ok?**

**Ahora sí, este fic no es mío, es una **_**TRADUCCIÓN. **_**El original es de **_**DiallMe **_**y ella me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta historia. Pueden ver la versión en inglés aquí- ** s/7995561/1/Fragile_But_Strong

**Voy a ser muy feliz si dejan Review =) espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Ahota sí, a leer:**

**Fragile, but strong **(Frágil pero fuerte)

POV Demi

Entré a la habitación que comparto con los chicos en el hotel; no podía esperar para dormir hotel. . Había sido un día muy largo con la firma de autógrafos, el Meet and Greet y el concierto. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche por lo que supuse que los chicos estarían en casa, o sino habrían ido a tomar algo.habra noche por lo que supuse que los chicos estar Ellos habían tenido una firma también, pero hacía rato que había terminado.

En cuanto entré a la habitación pude ver la figura de alguien sentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí e inmediatamente me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

a tambi

-¿Zayn?- Pregunté con la preocupación tiñendo mi voz.

Levantó la vista y al momento se pintó en sus facciones el alivio.- Gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Liam y Louis están bien. Harry extraña a su mamá así que quiere estar solo.- Explicó mientras su voz perdía volumen.

-¿Y Niall?- Lo presioné.

Zayn suspiró. Mierda, no me iba a gustar lo que venía.- Hoy en la firma, vinieron un par de chicas y le dijeron a Niall que no merecía estar en la banda y cómo arruinaba todo. Eso lo destruyó, ya sabes que tan frágil es. Ha estado en su cuarto por horas. Liam, Louis y yo tratamos de sacarlo, pero ni siquiera abre la puerta.

Estaba molesta. No, estaba mucho más que enojada. ¿Quién diablos se creían esas chicas para decirle eso a Niall? Si hay alguien que merece estar en One Direction es él.- ¿Qué pasó luego de que ellas dijeran eso?- Pregunté, intentando controlar mi enojo, mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

-Me volví loco. Comencé a gritarles. Estaba muy enojado. La seguridad tuvo que sacarlas mientras yo me retiraba unos momentos porque necesitaba calmarme. Niall simplemente dejó la firma y vino aquí.

-Él es demasiado bueno para decirles nada.- Comenté mientras Zayn asentía.- Y tú estarás en todas las noticias.

Él se encogió de hombros.- Lo valió.

Me acerqué a Zayn y besé delicadamente su mejilla.- Gracias por cuidarlo.- Le dije sinceramente, despeinando ligeramente su cabello en broma.- Voy a ver como está.

-Ok.

-¿Harry está bien?

-Mucho mejor luego de hablar con Liam.

Asintiendo, comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo que me llevaba a la habitación que compartía con Niall. Intenté abrir la puerta empujándola con suavidad, pero estaba con seguro. Golpeé un poco y le pedí a Niall que la abriera. No ocurrió nada. Se me ocurrió que tal vez podría estar dormido, pero por alguna razón, lo dudaba.

-Niall, por favor.- Rogué suavemente.- Sólo abre la puerta.

_Click._

Con un suspiro entré a la habitación. Estaba casi completamente a oscuras, exceptuando la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, permitiéndome ver por dónde iba. Suficiente luz para poder distinguir a Niall recostado en la cama boca abajo. La vista rompió mi corazón y tuve que aguantar las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de mis ojos.

Caminé hasta la cama y me recosté junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Guardé silencio. Cuando él quisiera, me diría lo que sentía. Besé con ternura su cuello, necesitaba saber que estaba allí para él.

Lo que menos me interesaba en ese momento era dormir. Mi novio era mi principal preocupación. Sentí como si pasaran horas, pero en realidad sólo le tomó un par de minutos hablar. Y odié lo que escuché.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?- Era una pregunta simple, pero la respuesta lo era aún más.

-Porque te amo.

Con un sonido de burla se dio vuelta a verme. Pude ver lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y tuve que contener las mías, por él.- ¿Por qué, Demi? ¿Por qué me amas? No soy nada. No soy nadie especial.

-¿De veras me estás preguntando eso, Niall?- Estaba tan enojada de que él pensara esas cosas.- Eres el chico más hermoso que conocí en mi vida, por dentro y por fuera. Tú sabes por todo lo que he pasado y aún estas aquí para mí cada vez que te necesito. Sin ti, honestamente, no sé dónde estaría ahora. Me parte el corazón cuando dices que eres nadie, porque eres todo para mí. "Te amo" no puedo ni empezar a describir lo que siento por ti, ninguna palabra puede.

Me miró fijamente y limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro, hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba llorando. Quería dejar de hacerlo, quería ser más fuerte. Pero no podía.

-Tú me haces hermosa.- Susurré.- Tú haces que todo valga la pena. Cada lágrima, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada beso. Todo.

-Es totalmente al revés, Demi. Sólo verte entrar a la habitación hiso que me sintiera mejor.- Admitió.

-Nunca entenderás cuánto significa eso para mí, Niall.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Niall lo rompiera con una pequeña risita. Lo miré extrañada. ¿Qué era tan divertido?- Es gracioso, sabes.

-¿Que cosa?

-Se supone que yo tengo que cuidar de ti. No al revés. Me hace sentir débil e inútil.

Lo abrace más fuerte, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.- Nialler, eso no es verdad. No eres débil ni mucho menos inútil. Mira cuantas veces me has ayudado cuando estoy mal. Y seamos honestos, han sido muchas veces. No está mal que me necesites. Así es como las relaciones funcionan, se supone que debemos estar ahí para el otro y yo quiero estar aquí para ti cuando sea que me necesites.

-Ven aquí.

Lo acerqué a mí y lo besé suavemente. El amor que compartíamos estaba presente en ese beso que empezó dulce y sutil, pero rápidamente se volvió más intenso. Quería mostrarle cuanto lamentaba todo aquello y lo mucho que lo amaba. Él era mI todo.

Rompiendo el beso, dejé caer mi cabeza suavemente junto a la suya.- Eres especial Niall, por favor no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal acerca de ti. ¿Ok? Eso me hace enojar mucho. Cuando Zayn me dijo lo que pasó hoy... De haber estado ahí hubiera pateado el trasero de esa perra.

Niall rió y el sonido familiar fue muy bienvenido.- Creo que Zayn ya lo hiso, verbalmente, al menos.

-¿Verbalmente?- Lo molesté imitando su acento irlandés. Estando tanto tiempo con él me había acostumbrado a su acento, pero había algunas veces en las que realmente se notaba y me hacía recordar que él era de Irlanda.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho.

Abrazándome a él, acomodé mi cabeza en su cuello. Amaba el calor que emanaba. Quedamos en un confortable silencio mientras Niall rodeaba mi cintura con suS brazos. Ahora volvía a recordar que quería dormir. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ponerme mi piyama.

Sentí a Niall besando mi cabello suavemente haciÉndome sonreír.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Nialler. Siempre lo haré.


End file.
